wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru Glory
Haru Glory (ハル・グローリー Haru Gurōrī) is the Rave Master and the heir to Rave, being the only person in the world capable of wielding it. He is on a quest to find the other Holy Brings in order to defeat the Demon Card and destroy the Dark Brings. He is the main protagonist of the series. Apperance Haru is a young man with spiky silver hair and gray-blue/dark-purple eyes. He always wears a necklace that his father gave him when he was little and a ball chain on his pants. There's also a bracelet he is seen wearing throughout most of the series and the ring on his right middle finger. His left ear has two earrings. His main outfit is a short-sleeved black jacket over a plain white short-sleeved undershirt shirt and long black pants over brown boots. He is always carrying his large sword, the Ten Commandments, over his back. In the anime series, Haru's pants are white but later changes to black in later episodes and his shoes are black and gray soles. During his fight with Shuda in the near end of his arc, he is not seen wearing his short-sleeved black jacket due to being exploded by Shuda's techniques and his short sleeve shirt is shown to ripped into sleeveless and the right side of his shirt have tatters on them. In the middle episodes, Haru is later seen wearing a long-sleeved black jacket now have cross designs in each side and his white shirt is now loose and his pants are now black. When he tries to help his father, King. He was seen in a red long sleeve shirt. In the near end and the final episode of the anime, Haru incorporates between his primary outfit and the outfit from the middle episodes and now wears a charcoal gray denim pants from his outfit. Personality aru is a very compassionate person, always smiling, even without reason. He has a pure heart and strong will, he is devoted to his friends, becoming very angry when one of them gets hurt. He also seems to idolize his sister, Cattleya, to some degree as he always says that his sister taught him a great many things. Abilities Haru's abilities remained standard as he grew stronger by besting in fights. After encountering Shiba, Haru's normal status must have boosted after inheriting the Rave from Shiba. Followed by obtaining the Ten Commandments, Haru's skills grew exponentially through each battle with growth and experience from mortal combat to swordsmanship Expert Swordsmanship: He trains with his sword every day to become stronger, Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Equipment Ten Commandments: The main weapon of the Rave Master which was carried by Shiba Roses for 50 years before the Rave chose Haru as the new successor. Haru's special power is Rave (also known as Holy Bring), but it's connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Ten Commandments is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. * Form 1 - Eisenmeteor: The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. This was shown in the first confrontation between Haru and Sieg Hart. * Form 2 - Explosion: A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. * Form 3 - Silfarion: This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silpharion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, though in Chapter 61 the sword is beaten by Racas, one of the Palace Guards. * Form 4 - Rune Save: A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogue Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block Lucia's magic attacks. * Form 5 - Blue Crimson: The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. During his duel with the various members of Oracion Seis, Haru used Blue Crimson to fend off Berial and Reina's combined attacks. Ironically, Haru first uses these twin blades against Let, who belongs to the dragon race. * Form 6 - Mel Force: The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. * Form 7 - Gravity Core: An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. In its earliest use, the shock wave of the swing was enough to destroy several meters of reinforced steel. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. * Form 8 - Million Suns: Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Used by Haru to defeat Pumpkin Doryu and disabled the power of his Dark Bring. * Form 9 - Sacrifar: The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after some time. The sword gave him an enormous increase in fighting abilities, allowing him to effortlessly overpower a powerful fighter like Lucia. Since he only used the sword once, it is unknown what capabilities it would have after Musica forged a new sword for Haru. * Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt anime called : Star Raver ''': The most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. When Musica discovers that a tenth form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, he takes it on himself to create one, using a piece of his Silver, left over metal from the first Ten Commandments and a mixture of blacksmith and silver manipulation skills (he almost died from exhaustion in the process). Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Commandments so it can rest with him up in heaven. Combination Moves Haru can combine his sword abilities to create a variety of effects: * '''Explosion + Silfarion - "Sylpher Drive" or "Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon": ** The most commonly used combination technique. It creates twelve swift explosions that Haru normally uses to quickly take out a large number of foes. * Runesave + Melforce - Rune Force: ** Creates a tunnel through fluids. For the duration of the ability, the fluid will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru passage. Haru has used this twice. Once to avoid falling into acid before Musica could save him, the second to strand the oni in mid-air by pushing away the sea before he unleashed Explosive wings. * Explosion + Blue Crimson - Dual Explosion: * Basically a double Explosion. It is likely this is more focused and thus more powerful attack than Silver Drive. Rave Stones: Formerly called the Holy Bring, the Rave Stones are 5 mystical stones created by Resha Valentine through the immense power of Etherion. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, and once that happens the true purpose and power of Rave will be revealed. One of Haru's special powers is the ability to use the Rave. Its main piece connects to 1st form "Eisenmeteor", which is the sword's default form of the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Decaforce Sword (Ten Commandments) were created and formed by Galein Musica, storing each form within Rave's memory, as he forged the next. but being that Galein Musica couldn't use Rave, he was highly irresponsible about it. * Shiba's Rave The first Rave Stone Haru obtains from Shiba by default. It enables the user superhuman Strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle (though this may be due to Haru's own rapidly growing abilities). When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. This piece appears to be what grants Haru's sword it's various forms and contains the memory of each form, as after he gains a new sword, it retains all of its transformations. * The Rave of Knowledge provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. Its primary use is that it allows Haru to instantly realize the abilities of each form of his sword, granting him an effective degree of proficiency as soon as he unlocks each form (even in the middle of combat) without having to train. * The Rave of Combat not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. * The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet. While having little use in direct combat, it gives him constant communication with Pendragon, allowing him to warn Haru of upcoming major events and telling him useful information to aid his quest. * The Rave of Truth speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, up till Chapter 238, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. It appears to possess little to no capabilities outside of determining the identity of the true Rave Master. Trivia * Fairy Tail's Erza Knightwalker's weapon Ten Commandments is very similar to Haru's weapon Ten Commandments; the main difference is that Haru's a sword and Erza's a spear. * Haru's appearance is similar to Fairy Tail's protagonist, Natsu. ** Their naming follows Hiro Mashima's pattern for the protagonists: "Haru" meaning "Spring", "Natsu" meaning "Summer", and "Shiki" meaning "Four Seasons."